


I Love You, Noona

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Coxy - Freeform, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff, Fluffy, Fucking, Hot, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, Love, One Shot, Orgasm, Sex, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, cum, dk - Freeform, dokyeom - Freeform, fem reader - Freeform, kpop, noona, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	I Love You, Noona

You’d been home waiting for Seokmin to get out of practice for what felt like hours, when truly, it had only been about thirty minutes. He’d been practicing for most of the day, but you’d hoped that once he was done he could break free from the other boys and join you in bed. You wanted to rest, to cuddle him to your chest—and he always teased you for being more interested in rolling around in bed with him than going out. You were a bit older than him, and he seemed to have all the energy in the world, but then again so did all of the boys.

Laying in his bed, you pushed headphones into your ears and laid back, resting. Your eyes gently closed and you tapped your foot to the beat of the music. It was nice, being surrounded by his scent and listening to his music in your ears. It felt like home. You could have fallen asleep, but you tried your hardest not to, wanting nothing more than to see Seokmin’s face.

Seokmin knew he was late, and when he finally sauntered into the room, he was happy to see that you hadn’t left. He snuck in, dropping his jacket as he allowed his eyes to fall upon you, gazing at the shape of your legs and the way your toes cutely moved. He’d always said that your feet were cute, and that fact had always made you a bit bashful. You can’t remember the last time you’d worn socks around him.

Sneaking onto the bed, though you immediately were aware of him and couldn’t stop the smile that crossed your face when you felt the weight shift atop the bedding. Not opening your eyes, you attempted to pretend like you weren’t affected by him coming so close to you already; like you weren’t happy to see him, but you were finding it hard to keep your face from showing how happy just having him near made you.

Seokmin dropped down a bit, kissing the top of your foot, dragging his lips to your ankle, knee and on to your thigh, touching the soft flesh just below the line of your athletic shorts. Your thighs slowly opened and so did your eyes, focusing on him for the first time that evening. A smile spread across your face and he returned the expression, moving up to kiss at your abdomen, pushing your shirt up to meet your ribs and your chest, lips finding the warm flesh that obeyed his every movement.

Your body reacted to him and perked to his lips, your bare chest heaving softly as his lips remained there, appreciating every inch of your warm, rose-tinted flesh. No words had passed between the two of you yet, but you didn’t mind, your hands lifting to push through Seokmin’s hair, keeping his head against you so that those lips would continue to work against your skin.

There was a dense intimacy between the two of you that bloomed into passion, making Seokmin needy. Pulling your headphones from your ears, you glanced down at him and bit your lip, “Rowdy, Seokmin….?” You asked and he nodded, nipping at your skin and making you moan softly. The sounds that he pulled from you had him groan deep, his hand dropping between the two of you to push his pants down enough to free himself.

His hips dropped a bit and you felt the heat of him against your leg, making you instantly wet. Something about the heft of it made you want him even more, your thighs spreading wider to accommodate, “Just push my shorts to the side.” You pleaded and he lifted, smirking before pushing your lips together. He kissed you deeply and you moaned against his lips, arching as his hands made fast work of your shorts, arching so he could slip into you easily, shuddering from the pleasure that immediately engulfed him.

You moaned out and broke the kiss, your hands gripping his shoulders as you rolled your hips up to seat him. He inhaled hard through his nose and began to move his hips, hitting you deeply from the start. Your noses touching, he started a quick rhythm, your lips grazing again, “I missed you, fuck…” He whispered and you kissed him deeply, nodding.

The bed-springs squeaked beneath you and you rocked your hips, matching his pace. Seokmin thrusted harder, faster, spurred on by the passion that he felt from you, the need that swarmed around you both. He was lost in the pleasure of being inside of you and your muscles fluttered perfectly around his girth, foretelling of your coming orgasm.

He tried to hold on, moving his hips in a circular motion just to get as deeply as he could manage, fabric covered knees pushed into the bed. Tipping his head down, he put your foreheads together and closed his eyes, exhaling roughly, “I’m gonna cum. Oh, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” He warned, “Cum for me first. Cum for me. Cum all over me.” Seokmin pleaded and something about the need in his voice, the passion in his movements—it had you coming undone in seconds. Shaking beneath him, you grasped his shoulders hard and shuddered, crying out loudly.

Your muscles clamped down around him and milked him for all he had; pulsing and enveloping him, “Seokmin-ah, fuck! Oh, fuck! Yes!” You cried out, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as you felt wave after wave of pleasure take you over, your hips shaking from the need to feel him pulse just the same.

Seokmin reveled in your orgasm and he opened his eyes to watch you fall apart, the sight alone enough to have him shouting after you, “O-oh!” He pulled out quickly and jerked his hips forward, crying out as he came hard, stripes of white splattering across your abdomen and pelvic area. Each spurt had you shivering and smiling, loving the way the warmth of it dripped over your needy skin. You wiggled your hips and he smirked as he came down, catching his breath and looking over your face, feeling bashful.

Stilling, he leaned down and kissed at your stomach, just above where he’d covered you. You squeaked softly from the sensitivity of your flesh and smiled wide. He lovingly brushed his lips along your ribs and then pulled back, “I love you, Noona.” He said happily and you lifted your hand to brush hair from his face, “I love you too, Seokminnie.”


End file.
